


A Bill Weasley Love Story

by Pippin Starling (D_Leveille)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill Weasley Imagine, F/M, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Fluff, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Leveille/pseuds/Pippin%20Starling
Summary: Do you have a crush on Bill Weasley from the Hogwarts Mystery Game? Well now is your chance to date him! This imagine series is set during your MC’s school years from 1987-1991. It will also go beyond that into your adult years. Canon pairings are ignored, which means that YOU will get your happy ending with Bill ;)





	1. Love-Struck

**Author's Note:**

> The first 4 chapters were originally posted on pippinstarling.tumblr.com for various writing challenges.

_Year: December 1987 (your 4th & Bill’s 6th)_

_Summary: Imagine dancing with Bill at the Yule Ball_

*** . * . ***

Charlie Weasley asks if I fancy him in Care of Magical Creatures. The question causes me to stumble over a tree root and he reaches out a hand to steady me. The prat is grinning when I look over at him. 

“Why would you ask me that?”

“Because you’re honest enough to answer.”

He has me there; I only lie to authority figures when I need to get out of trouble, but I’m always straight-forward with my friends.

“Err, you’re a great guy, but no… I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that I did.”

Charlie pats me on the back. “No worries, mate. I’m actually relieved that you don’t because now I can invite you to the Yule Ball.”

My brow furrows. “Okay, now you’ve lost me. Care to explain?”

“Well I had to make sure you only saw me as a friend. I wouldn’t want to lead you on if you were expecting a relationship, you know? Most of the school is taking this very seriously and it freaks me out because I’m not into all that love stuff. I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s fine for other people – it’s just not my thing. Am I making any sense?”

“Yeah, I understand what you mean.”

“Good. So how about it? Will you be my 100% platonic date to the ball?”

I smile at him. “Of course I will.”

“Thanks, (Name), you’re saving my life! Four girls have already asked me and I had to turn them down. I felt bad about it, but going with one of them would be really awkward – especially if she tried to kiss me.”

He looks so scandalized at the prospect that I almost laugh.

“Sure, Charlie, I’m glad I can help. This is good for me too because the guy I fancy is already going with someone. I’ve been pretty depressed over it to be honest.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?”

I knock him with my shoulder. “You already did by asking me to the ball.”

He smiles. “So who is this bloke? Do you want me to tell him off for you?”

The image of Charlie scolding his older brother makes me chuckle. “I’m not telling you who he is.”

He drapes his arm around me. “Aww come on! I promise not to embarrass you.”

I shake my head. “You definitely would.”

His brown eyes widen. “It isn’t Barnaby, is it? Because he told me today that he’s going with a Hufflepuff.”

“Nope, not him.”

“Andre?”

“Wrong again.”  _He’s just going to keep listing off people, and if he says Bill’s name, I know I’ll give it away by blushing. I can’t let that happen… I’ll have to tell a lie._  “You don’t know him, Charlie.”

“Ah, so he’s an older student, huh?”

“Yes, and that’s all I’m going to say.” I shrug away from him. “Now stop distracting me; we need to feed our bowtruckles.”

“Fine, but I’m not giving up. I’ll figure it out eventually.”

“We’ll see about that, Dragon Boy.”

*** . * . ***

The Great Hall looks like a winter wonderland. Snowflakes spiral down from the velvety blue ceiling and the paneled walls sparkle with frost. Round tables lit with blue-flamed lanterns are set against the walls, leaving plenty of space in the middle for the dance floor. Ben is up on the elevated stage where the staff table usually is. Muggle music blares from an old-fashioned gramophone. I can see him going through stacks of records – some of which I loaned him – as he tries to pick the next song.

Tonks hurries over to me and Charlie. “Hey, you two! I love your dress, (Name). Very head-turning!”

“Thanks, I like yours too.” She is wearing a turquoise off-the-shoulder dress with a short, ruffled skirt and chunky black heels.

‘Ceremony’ by New Order starts playing and Tonks grabs my hand. “Come and dance with me!”

Charlie joins us for a Billy Idol song. All of us are laughing and acting like dorks, but it’s so much fun. ‘Material Girl’ comes on next and me and Penny sing along to it. Charlie partners me for a slower song that I don’t recognize. He keeps me in stitches with his jokes about the nearby couples.

We’re at the refreshment table when I hear Bill’s voice. “Oi, Charlie, who’s that with you?”

I turn around and his eyes widen when he sees me in my strapless dress. The bodice is fitted and the sweetheart neckline shows off my chest. His appraising stare makes me blush.

“You’re a knock-out, (Name)!” he says, grinning.

“Umm, thank you.”

Charlie slips an arm around me. “Hey, that’s my date you’re ogling, William.”

“Are you jealous, little brother?”

“You wish!”

Bill smirks. “Then you won’t mind if I ask her to dance, will you?”

“Nope, but your date might.”

“Alyssa doesn’t care – she’s danced with a few other blokes.” Bill meets my gaze. “How about it, (Name)?”

“Sure, I’ll dance with you.” My stomach is fluttering and my cheeks are still warm. 

“Great! I’ll come get you for the next slow song.” He actually winks at me before heading back to his friends.

“Uh, Charlie, what just happened?” I ask in disbelief.

He laughs. “You caught my brother’s attention, that’s what.”

We carry our cups of punch back to the table.

“What’s the matter?” Rowan asks me. “You look out of it.”

“Bill just asked me to dance,” I whisper.

“Ah, you lucky girl!” she shrieks. “I better go and find Ben… he brought his Muggle camera with him. You’ll want to remember this moment!” Rowan hurries off before I can even protest.

Charlie shoots me a strange look from across the table. “What was that all about?”

“Oh, uh, Rowan wants to make a song request.”

I can tell that Charlie doesn’t believe me, but Penny distracts him with a story. I don’t even know what she’s saying… I’m too nervous to pay attention. The next song isn’t a slow one and I excuse myself to use the restroom. Girls are lined up in front of the mirrors. I manage to squeeze myself in so I can reapply my lipstick and fix my hair.

“Very pretty, dear,” the mirror says and I smile at my reflection.  _You can do this,_  I tell myself, taking a deep breath.

Bill is waiting for me outside the Great Hall. He’s taken off his outer robes and he looks quite fit in his tailored trousers, white shirt, and waistcoat. My heart skips a beat when he smiles at me.

“Has the song started yet?”

“No, but it will soon. I put in a request.” He offers me his arm and I take it. “You look really beautiful tonight.”

“So do you,” I blurt.

Bill chuckles. “Thanks.”

As we walk back into the Great Hall, ‘Breathe’ by The Cure starts playing.

“I love this song! How did you know?”

“I ran into Rowan and I asked her if she knew any of your favorite songs.” Once we’re on the dance floor, Bill places his hands on my waist. A magnetic tingle passes through my body as I wind my arms around his neck.

“What are you thinking about?” he whispers in my ear.

“Hmm, that you’re a good dancer.”

“Is that all?”

I smile up at him. “How are you at Legilimency?”

“Completely terrible.”

“Then I guess you’ll never know.”

His eyes sparkle with amusement. “I do believe you’re flirting with me, Miss (Last name).”

“That’s my line, Bill Weasley.”

He chuckles. “You’re way too cute tonight, you know that?”

“Thank you, I try.”

I move closer to him until our bodies are touching. I had daydreamed of this scenario so many times, but my imagination could not replicate the heady scent of his spicy cologne – nor could it capture the sensation of being enveloped in his protective embrace. I close my eyes as we sway to the music. A feeling of euphoric contentment comes over me; this is exactly where I’m supposed to be. And then the song ends and I have to force myself to let go of him.

Before I can even process what is happening, Bill cups the side of my face and leans down to kiss me on the cheek. “Thanks for such a lovely dance, (Name).” He gives me a shy smile before leaving the dance floor.

Sensory overload has put me into a state of shock and all I can do is stand there until Rowan comes to get me.

“Oh my god, oh my god! I can’t wait to develop these photos!”

I’m smiling like a love-struck fool now. “Rowan, I don’t think I can walk on my own.”

She puts her arm around me, laughing. “I’ll help you back to the table.”

I have never felt happier than I do right now.

“You lied to me, (Name),” Charlie says, snapping me out of my daze. “I know that Bill is the bloke you fancy – and don’t try to deny it either because it’s written all over your face.”

I look at him, eyes wide. “Please don’t tell him, Charlie. Promise you won’t! I’ll die if he finds out!”

“Shh, calm down. I’m not going to tell him; I promise.”

I let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. And I’m sorry for lying… I was afraid you would say something.”

“Nah, I know how to keep a secret when it’s important.”

“You’re a good person, Charlie.”

He flashes me a crooked grin. “I know.”

I swat him on the arm. “But you’ve gotta stop with these surprise attacks… my heart can’t take it.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he says, laughing. “But hey, if it makes you feel any better, I think Bill fancies you too.”

“No way! It was only a bit of flirting.”

“I know when my brother has a crush. He was just as starry-eyed as you.”

I feel my hopes rising. “You really think so?”

“Absolutely.”

I’m floating on air again.

*** . * . ***

**Bonus scene:**

Charlie had tried not to get involved, but his brother wasn’t making a move on (Name), and he had heard from Penny – who had heard it from Liz – that a 5th year Slytherin was going to ask her out for Valentine’s day. It was now time for him to intervene.

“Hey, Bill, I’ve got to talk to you about something important,” he says after dinner. “Come with me for a bit.”

Bill grumbles, but he follows him through the front doors. “What is it, Charlie? It’s bloody cold out here.”

“I know you fancy (Name).”

His brother nearly chokes on his piece of Droobles gum.

“Why do you think that?”

“Okay, I’ll list the reasons. 1, you were so obvious about it at the Yule Ball. 2, you gave her your sweater. 3, you’re always asking me how she’s doing. 4, you stare at her during meal times. Need I go on?”

“Please don’t,” Bill groans. “You’re right… I like her a lot.”

“Then ask her out!”

“But what if she only sees me as a replacement older brother?”

“You know, for such a smart bloke, you can be really thick sometimes. (Name) doesn’t think of you that way.”

Bill’s expression grows hopeful. “How do you know? Does she fancy me too?”

Charlie slaps his brother on the back. “I can’t answer that; you’ll just have to trust me. Oh and by the way, a Slytherin chap is planning on inviting her to the next Hogsmeade weekend. Don’t let him beat you to it.”

“If you’re having me on, I swear I’ll pound you.”

He laughs. “Like you could! I might be younger than you, but I’m still stronger.”

Bill grabs him in a head lock. “Take it back, Charles.”

“Alright, alright, I take it back!” Bill releases him and Charlie rubs the back of his neck. “Bloody hell, you’re pretty strong for a bookworm.”

“Yeah and you’d better not forget it again!” His expression turns serious. “Are you being straight with me about (Name)?”

“Yes, William. Just tell her how you feel.”

“Alright. I’ll ask her to study with me on Saturday.”

Charlie snorts. “Studying? Oh, that’s real romantic.”

“Look, I’ve got to lead up to it… I can’t just suddenly ask her to be my girlfriend – I have to set the right mood.”

“And you think you can do that in the library?” Charlie asks sarcastically.

“Well yeah, we’ll be sitting close together at a private table. It will definitely work.”

He rolls his eyes. "If you say so."

Bill pulls out his brother’s ponytail. “Mouthy brat! And get your hair cut already – I’m sick of you copying my style.”

“Hey, I am not copying you!”

“Sure you aren’t.” He grins. “Thanks, Charlie. I owe you one.”

“Damn right you do.”

Bill musses his wavy hair. “Come on, little brother, let’s go back inside.”


	2. Unexpected Confessions

_Year: February 1988 (your 4th & Bill’s 6th)_

_Summary: Imagine finding out that Bill has feelings for you too_

*** . * . ***  

I’m in the library with Bill when I have the sudden urge to kiss him. We are sitting side by side at a private table – heads close together as we read from the same book. He smells absolutely wonderful… like spiced tea with bergamot and cinnamon.

“Sorry, my hair’s in the way.” I watch him tuck the ginger strand behind his ear. And then he looks at me with those gorgeous sea-green eyes and I desperately want to press my lips to his.

“What is it? Do I have crumbs on my face from lunch?”

“Oh, no – nothing like that,” I stammer, searching for something to say. “Would you like one of my hair elastics?”

“Sure.”

Heart hammering, I turn away from him and unzip my bag. “Here you are.” My fingers brush his skin as I place it in the palm of his hand.

Bill pulls his shoulder-length hair into a ponytail. “Thanks, that’s much better,” he says, giving me that adorable smile of his.

_Oh my god, I really will end up kissing him if I stay here!_

“Umm, Bill, I’m not feeling very well… I should probably go to the hospital wing.”

A look of worry crosses his face. “What’s wrong? Are you coming down with something?”

I avert my eyes. “I think so. I’m a little dizzy.” That was true enough. I was finding it rather hard to breathe.

Bill places his hand on my forehead. “Hmm, you do feel a bit warm, it might be a fever. Come on, I’ll walk you there.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that, I can go myself.”

“Nonsense, you might faint in the hallway.” Bill starts packing up his things and I do the same. He puts his arm around me as we walk out of the library.

I feel guilty and pathetic now. Bill is a naturally caring person because of his younger siblings.  _He probably considers me a little sister_ , I think miserably.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yes. I’m sorry for ruining our study session.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.” Bill rubs my back. “I just want you to feel better.”

Tears well in my eyes. He seems to sense how upset I am because he pulls me into a warm hug.

“Bill, I–”  _No, don’t say it!_

“Hmm, what is it?”

“Thank you for being such a good friend.”

“Is that all I am?” he asks quietly.

I look up at him. “What?”

“Couldn’t we be something more?”

His sincere expression takes me by surprise. “Bill, do you fancy me?”

He smiles. “Yeah, I do.”

My heart is positively soaring. “I have a confession to make too: I don’t have a fever… I just said that because I wanted to kiss you, and I needed an excuse to leave before I embarrassed myself.”

Bill chuckles. “Oh, is that so?”

I nod, cheeks warming again. He leans down and touches his lips to mine. I don’t care that we’re in the middle of a hallway – I kiss him back eagerly.

Whistles and laughter interrupt us. “Oi, Weasley, get a room will you?”

“Shut it or I’ll dock you points,” he warns, still holding onto me.

“That’s an abuse of power, that is,” says one of the boys.

“Yeah I’ll have to report your threat,” chimes another.

Bill slips his much larger hand in mine. “Let’s get out of here, (Name).” We walk away from them to a chorus of catcalls. Even Bill’s face is red as we turn the corner. “Stupid gits… I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” Part of me is quite pleased that we were caught together.

“You want to study in the stone circle?” he asks.

“Sure.”

We use the Accio spell to summon our coats. They speed down the staircases half a minute later, and we bundle up before heading outside.

When Bill and I walk into the courtyard, Penny calls our names and jogs over to us. She grins at our joined hands. “Ooh, what’s this? Are you two a couple now?”

“Yeah, we are,” Bill replies.

“It’s about time! (Name) has had a crush on you since last year.”

He looks at me. “Really? When was this?”

“After you told me about Emily. Well, that’s when I noticed my feelings anyway, but I’ve probably liked you for ages.”

“What about you, Bill? When did you start fancying (Name)?” Penny inquires.

“During the Yule Ball.” His expression softens. “I should have asked you to be my date.”

I smile back at him. “It worked out alright though – I had a lot of fun going with Charlie. And don’t worry, he doesn’t have romantic feelings for me.”

“Yeah I know, I asked him how he felt right after the ball.”

“Wow, Bill, you didn’t waste any time, did you?” Penny teases. “I’m surprised it took you over a month to make a move.”

“Ah, well, I was worried that (Name) only saw me as an older brother. I had to be sure that I was doing the right thing.”

“I understand. So anyway, congratulations! I’m really happy for both of you!”

“Thanks, Penny.”

“Well I’ll see you two later. Have fun!”

We say goodbye to the enthusiastic Hufflepuff.

I look over at Bill. “I’ve never once thought of you as a brother by the way.”

“Good. It’s kind of funny that we were worried about the same thing… I mean, a two year age-gap isn’t a big deal.”

“You’re right, it isn’t. I’m going to miss you like crazy when you graduate though.”

He gives my hand a squeeze. “Don’t think about something so depressing right now.”

“Okay, I won’t.”

When we reach our destination, we sit down on the ground and lean our backs against one of the standing stones. It’s a chilly day in February, but the sun is shining on Bill’s bright hair. Another urge comes over me then; and this time, I give into it.

“Hold on, I need to do something.” I free his hair from the elastic and run my fingers through his silky strands. He closes his eyes at my touch. Even his lashes are that same brilliant copper-color. I trace the gold freckles that are scattered across his cheekbones. He is achingly beautiful.

“Are you really my boyfriend?” I ask in wonder.

“Yes.” He turns his head and presses a kiss to the palm of my hand.

“Bill,” I sigh. My heart is racing again. He gives me a sweet, knowing smile.  _This boy is definitely enjoying the effect he has over me…_

“We should probably get some work done,” he says, pulling the curse-breaking book from his bag.

I rest my head against his shoulder as we read from it. Or rather I try to read, but I’m too distracted to absorb anything on the page.

“Hey, Bill?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m really happy right now,” I admit.

He smiles. “Me too, love.”

The term of endearment makes me melt. I start touching his fingers absentmindedly. Bill has piano player hands: elegant, yet strong at the same time.

“(Name), let’s give up on studying for today.”

I’m feeling bold now. “Do you want to go somewhere and snog instead?” 

Bill flashes me a playful grin. “Thought you’d never ask!”

He helps me up and we head down the hill in search of a secluded spot. Being Bill Weasley’s girlfriend is going to be a new kind of adventure.


	3. Summertime Magic

__

_Year: August 1988 (right before your 5th year)_

_Summary: Imagine visiting Shell Cottage and meeting the Weasley family_

***** **. * . ***

I touch the Portkey at exactly one in the afternoon. Everything is spinning so fast that I have to close my eyes. And then it stops abruptly and I’m stumbling over the sand. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist to steady me.

“Gotcha.” Bill is smiling when I turn around to look at him.

“Hi,” I say, pulling him into a hug. He smells like salt water and sunshine.

“I missed you,” he murmurs into my hair.

“We just saw each other last week.” Bill passed his Apparition test on the first try, which meant that he’d been able to take me out on dates nearly every week this summer. Having a seventeen-year-old boyfriend definitely has its perks.

“Six days is a long time to go without seeing you,” he replies.

Bill is always saying sweet things like this, but they make me melt every single time.

I smile at him. “I missed you too, honey.”

He leans down to give me a kiss. We hear a loud whistle above us – and when we look up – Charlie is hovering on his broomstick. “Hi, (Name)!” he yells, waving.

I return the greeting and then he zooms off. Two smaller boys (who I can only assume are the notorious twins) race after him.

Bill steps back to survey me. “You look pretty, love.”

“Thank you,” I reply, smoothing down the skirt of my light blue sundress.

“Let me carry your bag.” He takes the duffel from me and slings it over a broad shoulder. Bill holds out his free hand. “I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

I slip my hand in his and we walk along the shore, getting our feet wet. “Oh, it’s so beautiful here,” I say, gazing out at the sparkling sea. “You’re lucky to have a holiday home on the beach.”

“Well, it’s technically not ours… the cottage belongs to my Great Aunt Muriel, but she lets us use it every summer.”

“I wish I had a great aunt like her.”

“Believe me, you don’t – she’s a complete nutter who is always trying to kiss us on the lips. Fred and George run from her.”

I laugh. “No! I hope you’re exaggerating.”

“I’m not, I swear. When Charlie was younger, he actually performed accidental magic to avoid her. Shot Auntie Muriel clear across the room,” he adds with a chuckle.

“Poor Charlie! Don’t tell me that’s where he gets his kissing phobia from?”

“I’ve never asked, but it’s entirely possible.”

I see two children splashing each other and shrieking. As we get closer, the boy stops what he’s doing and calls out: “Oi, Bill, is this her then?”

“Yes. Come over here and say hello properly.” The eight-year-old hurries over. “(Name), this is my youngest brother, Ron.”

“Hi!”

“Hello, Ron. It’s nice to meet you.”

When he smiles, I notice that he’s missing one of his baby teeth. “That’s Ginny back there – she’s a bit shy.”

I wave to the little girl, who returns it hesitantly.

“She’ll meet you later… it usually takes her a few hours to warm up to new people,” Bill explains.

“That’s fine, I understand.”

Ron says goodbye and returns to his sister. Bill and I continue on our way. The next Weasley I see is Percy, who I already know from school. He’s sitting underneath a huge umbrella, paging through a book.

“What are you reading, Percy?”

“Standard Book of Spells: Grade Two,” he replies, glancing up at me. “I want to get a start on my homework.”

“That’s very responsible of you.”

“More like boring,” two voices say behind me.

I look back to see the twins touching down on the sand. They have identical shaggy hair and mischievous smirks.

“Perce here doesn’t know how to have fun,” one of them declares.

“But we do,” adds the other. “Will you come flying with us later?”

I nod. “Sure.”

They beam at me. “We like you already!” I smile as they introduce themselves with a theatrical bow.

“They’re lying. That one is George and that one is Fred,” Bill says, pointing them out.

“How do you tell them apart?” I ask curiously.

“Easy: Fred is mouthy and George is more polite. Plus Fred’s got a scar on his knee.”

The mouthy one scowls at Bill. “That isn’t true – I can be just as polite as George.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it then.”

“I will!”

Charlie lands on the beach. “What’s this? Shouting already? Don’t mind him, (Name); Fred has no manners.”

“I have so,” he insists. And with that, the ten-year-old approaches me, takes my hand in his, and kisses the back of it like an old-fashioned gentleman. “It’s a pleasure to meet such a rare beauty.”

“Thank you, Fred. That’s very sweet of you.” I have to admit, I’m a little taken aback.

Charlie snorts. “Don’t be fooled by this rascal, (Name).”

Bill ruffles his mop of ginger hair. “That was real smooth.”

Fred gives me a charming smile. “Until our flight, fair maiden.”

George snickers as his twin returns to his side. “Nice one!” They mount their brooms and speed off over the water.

“Well, that was surprising…”

“They never stop fooling around,” Percy says, tone disapproving. “Be prepared for some pranks while you’re here.”

“Thanks, Percy – I’ll be on the lookout.”

The twelve-year-old nods and goes back to his book.

“You going up to the house now?” Charlie asks us.

“Yeah. I want to introduce (Name) to mum and dad.”

“I’ll come too. I need to make a sandwich to hold me over until dinner.”

“Charlie’s been eating like a dragon lately,” Bill teases.

“Hey, I’m in a growth spurt right now! See, (Name), I’ve gotten taller.”

It’s true: Charlie is only a few inches shorter than Bill now. But unlike his eldest brother, he has a stockier build from playing Quidditch.

The three of us climb the sand dunes up to the cottage, which has quaint dormer windows and a steep roof tiled with large shells. The door is open to let in the fresh sea air. The interior is just as lovely – with pastel colored shells embedded in the white plaster to form elaborate designs. We find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the bright kitchen.

“Mum, dad, (Name) is here,” Bill announces.

Mrs. Weasley immediately gathers me into a motherly embrace. “Oh my dear, it’s so wonderful to meet you! Bill has told us all about you of course – the famous curse-breaker of Hogwarts!” Her expression turns serious. “I’m terribly sorry about your brother, (Name). I hope you find him someday.”

“I’m certainly determined to.” I smile at them. “Thank you for inviting me to stay the night.”

“You’re most welcome, dear. We’re glad to have you!”

Now it’s Mr. Weasley’s turn to greet me. He gives my hand an enthusiastic shake. “Congratulations on becoming a Prefect,” he says, flashing the trademark Weasley grin that many of his children have inherited.

“I’ve made a cake to celebrate the new Head Boy and Prefects,” Mrs. Weasley adds. “But dinner won’t be for hours yet. Would you like some tea? I baked some scones this morning.”

“Thanks, that sounds great.” I sit down at the round table and we chat for the next ten minutes or so. Then Bill takes me upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

“Ginny will be staying in here with you.” He points to the twin bed covered with a pink quilt and stuffed toys. “She’s well-behaved for the most part so she shouldn’t bother you too much.”

“I’m sure she won’t.” I sit on the bed near the window. “Where are you sleeping?”

“Down the hall with Percy. Charlie is camping out in the tent with Ron and the twins,” he replies, plopping down beside me. I meet his sea-green eyes and he gives me a little smile. “Can I give you a proper kiss now?”

I nod, leaning towards him. Bill is gentle at first, but when I run my hand up the back of his neck, things become more passionate. He slips an arm around my waist, pulling me closer until I’m almost sitting on his lap. Bill rests a hand on top of my thigh, stroking it through the fabric of my skirt. We snog until we’re breathless.

“Godric, I better get out of here before I lose all self-control,” he says, voice husky.

I give him a sly smile. “I wouldn’t mind if you lost control.”

“I can’t, love.” He lets go of me and stands up. “I’ll leave you to get changed. You might want to wear a T-shirt and shorts over your bathing suit; I have a feeling that Fred and George are going to pester you to go flying as soon as you get outside.”

“Okay. I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

*** . * . ***

Bill is giving Ginny a piggy-back ride through the shallow water. Seeing what a good brother he is makes me smile. He really is the biggest sweetheart.

Charlie flies up next to me. “You want to go swimming now?”

“Yes,” I reply. “I’m getting sweaty.”

“Me too. Come on, I’m sure the twins will follow us.”

We touch down on the sand. I walk over to the umbrella where my straw beach tote is. Percy has already left so I can shed my clothes without anyone watching. I’m wearing a one-piece bathing suit, but my lower half feels uncomfortably naked. I pull on a white gauze mini skirt that covers up my bum and thighs.

The twins are already running towards the water, but Charlie is standing with his back to me. His skin is so deeply freckled that he looks almost tan. “I never knew you were so muscular,” I say, walking beside him.

“I didn’t used to be, but I started working out earlier this year. I think my reflexes have improved since then. Gryffindor is going to win the Quidditch Cup this year – I can feel it.”

I grin. “Don’t tell Andre that or he’ll take it as a challenge.”

He laughs. “I’d like to see him stop me!”

The water is deliciously cool when I wade in. Bill makes his way towards me with Ginny still hitching a ride on his back.

“Gin, this is (Name). Say hello.”

“Hi,” the seven-year-old says, giving me a shy smile.

“Hi Ginny, it’s lovely to meet you.”

“Charlie, can you take the princess for a bit?”

“Sure. Come here Gin.”

Once she’s been transferred over to Charlie, Bill puts his arms around me. “Are you a good swimmer?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“You want to swim further out with me? To that dinghy there?”

“Okay,” I agree. I’ve always liked swimming in pools, but I don’t have a lot of experience with the sea. The waves are gentle today though and I don’t feel afraid since Bill is with me. When we reach the red and white dinghy, we hold onto each other and tread water. His heart is racing against my chest, causing me to become acutely aware of our semi-clothed state. I know that I’m blushing.

Bill leans his forehead against mine. “You’re adorable, (Name).”

I smile. “Am I?”

“Mmmhmm.” And then he’s kissing me again and I can feel my legs going weak, which is a very bad thing to happen while trying not to drown.

“If you keep kissing me like that, I won’t be able to swim,” I tell him.

He chuckles. “Sorry, love – I’ll behave now.”

When we make it back to the shallow area five minutes later, the younger kids are trying to catch a charmed beach ball that keeps bouncing off the water. Percy actually joins us – and when the twins start splashing him in the face – Bill uses his stern older brother voice to get them to stop. We play around for half an hour longer.

Once we’re on the beach, Bill casts a drying charm over our bodies. He stretches out on a blanket, closing his eyes against the sun. I can’t help but admire the lean muscles of his torso and the golden freckles that cover his arms and shoulders.

His mouth curves into a little smile. “Are you staring at me, (Name)?”

“Just a bit.”

Ginny saves me from further embarrassment by plopping down beside us. “Bill, can I braid your hair?”

He sits up. “Go ahead, princess.”

“Do you know how to braid hair, (Name)?” she asks, separating her brother’s copper strands into three sections.

“Yes, I do. Would you like me to braid yours when you’re done with Bill’s?”

Ginny nods. “Yes, please.”

The afternoon passes in this same easy-going way. I’m an only child with Jacob gone and it’s nice being able to spend some time with a large family. I feel almost like an honorary big sister now.

*** . * . ***

We sit around a bonfire after dinner, laughing and toasting marshmallows. Ginny gives me a hug when it’s time for her to go inside. Bill is her favorite brother, so it means a lot that she approves of me.

“There’s a meteor shower soon. We can go further down the beach and watch it on our own,” Bill says, threading our fingers together.

“I’d like that.”

He takes me to a spot near a large rock, summoning a blanket to spread on the sand. We sit down and he asks me if my legs are cold.

“A little.” Another blanket zooms towards us. Bill covers us up and slips his arm around me. I lean against him, watching the full moon’s reflection on the water. “I would love to live here someday.”

His lips brush my temple. “Maybe we will, sweetheart.”

Hearing the word ‘we’ fills me with courage. I meet his eyes. “Then I’m not the only one who can see a long-term future?”

“No, I feel exactly the same way.” He smiles. “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

My heart skips several beats. I know it’s the right time to say the words that I have felt for seven long months. “I love you, Bill Weasley.”

His lips are soft against mine. “I love you too, (Name).”

We kiss for a few minutes – and when we look up at the sky again – the meteor shower has begun. I smile and make a wish.


	4. Leaves & Pumpkins

_Year: October 1988 (your 5th and Bill’s 7th)_

_Summary: Imagine spending an autumn day with Bill_

*** . * . ***

I hurry out of the kitchens with the picnic basket that Pepper the house elf packed for me. Bill is waiting in the entrance-way. Because it’s a Saturday, he’s out of his school uniform and wearing a blue and green flannel shirt that brings out the color of his eyes.

“So… how was detention?” he asks, giving me a little smile.

“It was sort of fun actually. I baked some pumpkin pasties and apple tarts.”

Bill takes the picnic basket from me. “I hope there’s some of those in here.”

“There is, and lots of other delicious things as well.”

“Great because I’m starving. You want to head down to the lake and have our lunch there?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

The cool breeze against my face feels wonderful after being cooped up in a hot kitchen for hours. Bill offers me his free hand as we walk through the courtyards. There are a lot of students outside enjoying the unseasonably warm day. We say hello to some of our friends as we pass by. The Hogwarts grounds come into view a few minutes later. Scarlet, gold, and orange leaves glow under the October sunshine, painting the landscape in vibrant Gryffindor colors.

“I can’t believe this will be my last autumn here,” Bill says wistfully.

“Neither can I.” _At this time next year, I’ll be looking at this scene without him._ My heart aches at the thought.

Bill puts his arm around me as we head down the hill. “We’ll just have to make the most of our time left. I was thinking we could stay at school for winter break. What do you say?”

I smile at him. “I’ll write home and let my parents know.” We continue to chat about the Christmas holidays. Then I spot a familiar red sweater near the lake. “Is that Charlie over there?” I ask, shielding my eyes from the sun. “What’s he doing?”

“He’s probably feeding the giant squid some cereal.”

“Should we invite him to join us? Pepper packed more food than the two of us can eat.”

“Sure, I don’t mind.” He calls out to his brother, who makes his way over. “(Name) and I brought a picnic lunch. Are you hungry?”

Charlie flashes us a crooked grin. “I always am! Thanks for asking.”

“You’re welcome,” I reply, placing my messenger bag on the grass. “I love spending time with my two favorite Weasley boys.”

“But I’m still your number one, right?” Bill asks, pretending to pout.

I laugh and pull him in for a kiss. I can feel him smiling.

“Uggh, please don’t do that in front of me!”

Bill breaks away and says: “Oh grow up already – you’ll put up with it if you want free food.”

Charlie heaves a sigh. “Did you bring a blanket to sit on?”

“Yeah, it’s in my bag.” I crouch down to get the old quilt. Charlie helps me spread it out underneath a flame-colored tree.

Bill is unpacking the picnic basket as I dig around for my new Polaroid camera. “Charlie, sit next to Bill so I can take a photo.” He plops down on the blanket. “Okay, 1, 2, 3, smile!”

They do and I press the button. The square photo pops out an instant later. I join them on the blanket and the three of us watch the film develop.

“Woah, that’s neat!” Charlie says as the picture starts to appear.

“Our dad would love this,” Bill adds. “I’ll have to tell him about it.”

I show Charlie how to work the camera and he takes a few photos of me and Bill.

“I want this one,” Bill says, pointing to the picture of him kissing me on the cheek. “You look adorable.”

“As fascinating as this conversation is, I’d much prefer to eat.” Charlie pops an apple tart into his mouth. “Mmm, this is excellent.”

“Thank you, I made it without magic.”

“No way! I’m impressed, (Name) – it’s as good as our mum’s baking!”

“That’s high praise coming from you,” Bill says, reaching for a tart. He takes a bite and an expression of bliss suffuses his face. “Okay, I’m sold… you’re amazing, love; the amount of cinnamon is perfect.”

“Try the pumpkin pasties too.” The brothers start waxing poetic about the flaky crust. I laugh and say, “You two are sure easy to please.”

Besides the sweets, there’s also toasted cheese sandwiches, mini sausages on toothpicks, and spiced cider. We chat about classes and the upcoming Quidditch season while we eat lunch.

Charlie gets up a half an hour later. “Well, I think I’ll go into the forest for a bit.”

“If you see Torvus, tell him we say hello.”

He nods. “I will. Catch ya later.”

Bill shrinks the picnic basket and puts it inside my messenger bag. “Where to now?”

“How about Hagrid’s? He said we could stop by for some pumpkins.”

“Okay,” Bill agrees, taking the bag from me. We walk along the edge of the forest and admire the beautiful foliage. I stop every now and then to gather some leaves. “What are you going to do with those?”

“Press them in a book that way I can feel nostalgic about today.”

Bill’s face softens. “Will you let me have some too?”

I smile. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Fang bounds over to us as we make our way towards the hut. I crouch down to pet the excitable boar-hound. “(Name)! Bill! Glad yeh could make it,” Hagrid calls out from his garden. “Come an’ choose as many pumpkins as yeh want!”

We only pick two though, and they are also shrunk down and placed inside my bag. “Thank you, Hagrid. We’ll be sure to carve them soon.”

“Ah, yeh’re mos’ welcome, (Name)! Enjoy the rest of yer day!”

We give Fang a pat on the head and wave goodbye to Hagrid.

“Want to come back to my common room?” Bill asks. “We can carve the pumpkins there.”

“Won’t the Head Girl mind?”

“No, she’s usually in the library. And she’s invited her friends over plenty of times without asking me, so I’m not too fussed about it.”

Bill normally gets along with everyone, but he’s having a hard time with the taciturn Head Girl. I’m actually quite relieved that she doesn’t seem to like him much.

“Sure, I’d like to see where you’re living now.”

*** . * . ***

The Head Boy and Girl’s suite is quite spacious – with high ceilings and tall windows that fill the common room with sunshine. I wander around, running my fingers along the brown velvet couch and plaid upholstered chairs. There’s a large fireplace too, but it isn’t cold enough to light yet.

“It’s so nice! Rowan’s aiming to be Head Girl, and if she gets it, I’ll be hanging out here quite a lot.”

I sit down on the window seat and take in the spectacular view. Bill joins me and pushes one of the panes open to let in some fresh air.

“What if you’re chosen for Head Girl instead of her?”

I shake my head. “My grades will never be as good as hers. Dumbledore wouldn’t choose a trouble-maker like me.”

Bill shrugs. “You never know… a lot can happen in two years. You might end up being the best candidate.”

His comment unsettles me in more ways than one because he’s right: a lot can happen in two years. I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t worried about being away from Bill for that long. I try to push the gloomy thought away.

“So, can we use that table for pumpkin carving?” I ask, changing the subject.

“Sure. I’ll set things up. There’s a record player on top of the bookcase if you want to put on some music.”

There’s a small stack of Muggle records and I choose a Duran Duran album. ‘Rio’ starts playing and I go over to the table where Bill has restored the pumpkins to their original size. He hands me one of the knives that Pepper the house elf gave us when we dropped off the picnic basket. We stand side by side and get to work.

I’ve always liked the gooey sensation of scooping out the insides… it takes me right back to carving pumpkins with Jacob. The childhood memory makes me smile and I tell Bill about it. He shares some of his stories with me too – including one where the twins started a war by throwing fistfuls of pumpkin innards at everyone.

He laughs. “Mum was furious, but it was so much fun!”

Bill vanishes the mess with a wave of his wand and I scourgify our hands. There are no Muggle markers, so we have to carve out the faces free-form, but they turn out well. When ‘Hungry Like the Wolf’ comes on, we grin at each other and start singing along. Bill grabs my hand, leads me over to a patch of empty floor space, and spins me around. We collapse on the couch when the song ends, laughing.

Bill pulls me closer and says, “I love spending time with you. We have to do this every weekend, okay? I hardly see you during the week because of exam prep.”

I snuggle into him, resting my head on his chest. His heart pulses against my cheek and I breathe in his comforting scent. “Maybe you can sneak me in here at night sometimes… when I’m finished with my Prefect rounds.”

Bill plays with my hair. “Don’t tempt me, love. We’d never get any work done if we were together.”

I look up at him, smiling. “Yeah, you’re probably right about that.”

He cups the side of my face. “But after being so disciplined this week, I think we deserve a reward, don’t you?”

“Yes,” I murmur as his lips touch mine. We are soon entirely preoccupied with one another.


	5. Christmas Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for tumblr’s hphm-fictober using the prompts ice skating + Christmas decorating. Everything has been innocent and fluffy until now, but this chapter brings up sex (and it also contains some heated snogging on a bed;) There’s even a little bit of angst too. I hope you enjoy it & Happy Holidays!

_Year: December 1988 (your 5th and Bill’s 7th)_

_Summary: Imagine being alone with Bill during winter break…_

*** . * . ***

December at Hogwarts is the most magical time of the year. The Great Hall is decorated with towering Scotch pines that twinkle with small candles and multi-colored baubles. Holly wreaths hang on the classroom doors, the suits of armor sing carols in the corridors, and the portraits call out messages of good cheer as students pass them on the staircases. But the best thing of all is waking up to find the grounds blanketed in shimmering white snow.

The Prefects organize an ice-skating party on the Saturday before winter break. Ben volunteers to run the beverage stand because he’s too afraid to skate. I’m not very keen on it either, but Bill promises to hold my hand and make sure that I don’t fall. He’s been skating on the pond near his house since he was about three years old, making him an expert at the winter sport.

Bill looks adorable bundled up in his navy-blue duffel coat and Gryffindor beanie hat. I’m wearing my cherry red coat and matching earmuffs.

“You look festive today,” Bill says, leaning in for a kiss.

“Oi you two, I don’t see any mistletoe above your heads,” Tonks calls out.

“So please spare us the public displays,” Tulip adds.

But we kiss anyway and then laugh at their mock outrage. Our friends don’t really mind when we get affectionate in front of them – probably because we never take it too far. I slip my arm through his and we head outside with the rest of the gang. There are a few enchanted snowball fights along the way, but we eventually make it down to the lake.

Bill and I sit on a bench and transfigure our boots into ice skates. He stands up first. “You ready?” he asks, holding out his gloved hand.

I let him pull me up. “Not really, but I trust you.”

“Don’t worry – you’ll have fun.”

And surprisingly enough, I do enjoy myself once I get used to the gliding motion. Before I know it, I’m smiling and laughing along with everyone else.

Charlie skates up to us. “Let’s have a race, Bill.”

“Go ahead,” I tell him. “I’ll hold onto Rowan.” My best friend loops her arm with mine and we watch the Weasley boys race off. We skate for a few minutes longer and then decide to visit the beverage stand.

“Hi, Ben,” I say. “I’ll have a peppermint hot chocolate. What do you want, Rowan?”

“Spiced cider with cinnamon,” she replied.

“Coming right up.” Ben places his wand on the prep table (which is connected to the kitchens) and gives our orders. The mugs appear a moment later.

We thank him and take our drinks over to a bench. Penny joins us a minute later. “(Name), I’ve got to tell you something important,” she says slightly out of breath.

I frown. “What is it?”

“I just heard that Lavinia Thorpe tried to make a move on Bill.”

“WHAT?!” Rowan yells before I even have a chance to react.

“But that’s impossible,” I say, “They don’t get along at all. She practically ignores him in their common room.” Lavinia is one of the least popular Head Girls because of her cold and unyielding nature.

Penny shakes her head. “I suppose it was all a disguise to hide how she really felt. I heard two of her friends talking. They insulted you and Bill, but I put them in their place.”

I frown. “What did they say?”

“Oh, never mind about that – the important thing is that Bill turned her down.”

“Well of course he did,” Rowan interjects. “Bill would never be unfaithful to (Name).”

“Yes, I know he wouldn’t,” she replies.

My head is swirling with questions. “Penny, I really need the details on what happened.”

She heaves a sigh. “I can only speculate based on their comments, but she must have tried to kiss him, because one of them said they couldn’t believe that Bill prefers snogging a little girl over Lavinia. And the other one called him a pervert for being attracted to someone underage. That’s when I told them to shut their vile mouths because they don’t understand the first thing about your relationship.” Penny rests a hand on my arm. “Don’t let it bother you, (Name) – those older girls are just bitter and jealous.”

Rowan starts ranting about them, which gives me some time to think. _Is that why Bill has never tried anything with me except snogging? Because of what people are saying about us?_ I’ve always been secure in our relationship, but I’m not after hearing this. Lavinia Thorpe is intelligent and beautiful and is essentially Bill’s roommate. She might have a terrible personality, but she is sexually available in a way that I am not. _Maybe Bill is waiting for me to make the first move… to show him that I’m ready._ And I know that winter break is the perfect opportunity for me to do just that.

*** . * . ***

It’s Christmas Eve and Bill and I are decorating the tree in his common room with gold tinsel garlands and leftover baubles from the Great Hall. I also take out the box of glass star ornaments that I bought at a shop in Hogsmeade. They glow like those strings of fairy lights, but these are better because they don’t require a plug. An album of Muggle Christmas songs is playing in the background. Bill asks me to dance when _‘Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire’_ comes on.

“I’m so glad I’m here with you,” I say as we hold each other close.

He brushes his lips against my neck. “Me too, (Name).”

“Can I stay the night? I don’t want to be alone in my dorm on Christmas Eve.”

Bill pulls back, smiling. “Of course you can. I was hoping you would ask me.”

I return his smile. “Is that so?”

He chuckles. “It is.”

“Then why didn’t you invite me over?”

“Ah, well I was afraid you’d think it was too forward of me.”

Now I’m convinced that Bill has been waiting for me to make the first move this entire time.

“I don’t think that – not at all.”

“Good,” he says, kissing me.

His words and actions give me confidence. _It’s going to happen tonight._ My insides do a somersault, but I try to keep my cool. We cuddle on the couch for about an hour and then I say: “I should probably go back to my dorm and get my things.”

“Want me to come with you?”

“No, I need to take a shower. You should do the same while I’m gone.”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon then.”

The nervous butterflies return as I walk back through the silent castle. A few students in my house have stayed behind for winter break, but the common room is thankfully empty when I get there. It’s nice having the bathroom to myself for a change. I take my time in the shower. Once I’ve dried off, I cast the hair removal charm on my legs and rub orange-vanilla lotion into my skin. Instead of wearing my flannel pajamas, I put on a silky camisole and shorts set that makes me shiver. Being scantily clad is not the wisest decision in a drafty castle, so I pull on some knee-high socks and wrap myself in a cozy dressing robe. I then proceed to brush my teeth and fix my hair.

“You can do this,” I say to my reflection.

“That’s the spirit, dear,” the mirror replies. “And you look quite lovely too.”

“Thank you.” I finish packing my overnight bag and head out. Anxiety transforms into anticipation as I near the Head Boy’s suite. I knock at Bill’s bedroom door just in case he’s undressing.

“Come in,” he calls out.

I open it and find him reading in his big four-poster bed. “Sorry it took me so long.”

“That’s alright – I was able to finish a chapter for Astronomy.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” I ask, walking in.

He grins. “Well I had to do something.”

I sit on the bench at the end of his bed and remove my socks. My heart is racing as I stand up to take my robe off. I have my back to him, but I know that he’s watching me because I hear his heavy book fall to the floor. When I look at him, I notice that his face is red.

He clears his throat. “Those are some pajamas.” I give him a shy smile as I slide under the covers. “Uh, maybe this isn’t such a good idea after all,” he says nervously.

I rest my head on the pillow. “It’s fine, Bill – I won’t bite.” He flushes even more at my comment. I reach up to touch his arm. “Just lay down and relax.”

“I don’t know… it might be better if I sleep on the couch.”

“Please don’t do that. I want to be next to you.”

He sighs. “You know I can’t refuse when you look at me like that.” Bill slides down in bed, but he’s still tense.

“Will you tell me about your favorite Christmas?”

The question makes him smile. “I was seven. We got about a foot of snow overnight and Charlie and I rode his dragon sled down the hill about fifty times. I really think that’s the most fun I’ve ever had.” He turns on his side to face me. “What about you?”

I tell him about the Christmas Eve when Jacob made a tent fort in our living room. “He read to me until I fell asleep. I always loved his bedtime stories because he’d do all these different voices and make me laugh.” I stop smiling. “That’s something I missed when he left for Hogwarts. And after a while, he stopped reading to me in those voices and it was never the same again. That’s really when I lost my brother.”

“Hey, this was supposed to be a happy memory,” Bill says, inching closer to me.

“I know, I’m sorry.” And I am because this is not how I imagined it going. _Why do I have to be pathetic instead of seductive and irresistible?_

Bill kisses me softly. All I want is to forget… to lose myself in something physical that way I won’t have to think anymore. I cling to him, deepening our kiss. And within moments, he’s eagerly returning my passion. Things become so heated that I find myself on top of him. Our bodies move together instinctively, and he clutches at my waist, groaning. I say his name in a breathless, needy voice that I don’t recognize.

Bill’s eyes snap open. I know that something is wrong from the shocked look on his face. “We can’t,” he says, giving me a little push. I roll off him and he scrambles out of bed. “I’m sorry, (Name).”

“Why can’t we?” I sit up and clutch the quilt to my chest.

He glances down at the floor, face blazing. “I promised myself that we wouldn’t do this yet.”

“Because you think I’m a little girl?” Tears fill my eyes. “I suppose you’d rather be with Lavinia Thorpe.”

That makes him look up again. “What?! That’s completely ridiculous!”

“Is it? Because I heard that she made a move on you.”

“Yeah and I turned her down because you’re the only one I want!”

I wipe at my cheeks. “You’re certainly not acting like it right now… jumping out of bed like I have the plague or something.”

Bill runs a hand through his disheveled hair. “I had to because I wouldn’t have stopped otherwise. I love you, and of course I want to touch you, but—”

“Then touch me,” I interrupt. “I’m giving you permission because this is what I want!”

He shakes his head. “I’m not sure that it is. Aren’t you doing this partly because of Lavinia?”

“Well, a bit, but we’ve been together for almost a year now. Don’t you think it’s time?”

Bill sits on the mattress. “(Name), I’m eighteen. I can’t feel right about having a physical relationship with you until you’re at least sixteen, which is the age of consent according to Muggle and Wizarding law. I’m not naïve – I know there are fourth years who are having sex, but my conscience won’t allow me to break a law that is there for a reason.” He meets my gaze. “There is no time limit on intimacy. I don’t want you to do something just because you think that it’s ‘time,’ or because an older girl made you feel insecure about yourself. The truth is that I’d gladly wait years for you.”

His gentle tone makes me tear up again. “I’m sorry, Bill… I had no idea that I was trying to get you to do something that goes against your principles.”

“Yeah, well it’s my own fault for not saying anything. I suppose I was too embarrassed to bring it up, and you seemed satisfied with just snogging before, so I figured I didn’t need to.”

I hide my face with the quilt. “I feel like such a fool for trying to seduce you!”

“You shouldn’t because I enjoyed it.”

I peek at him. “You did?”

He grins and pulls the blanket from my face. “Oh, yes. You’re quite sexy, you know.”

“I am?”

Bill chuckles. “Absolutely. You have a beautiful body, and believe me, I’m looking forward to the day when I can explore all of it.”

“William Weasley!” I exclaim, blushing.

He’s still laughing as he kisses my forehead. “I adore you.”

I smile. “So do I, Bill. I’m lucky to have such a chivalrous boyfriend.”

“It’s the stubborn Gryffindor in me I suppose,” he says, wrapping his arms around me. “Not to mention the obnoxious rule-abiding Prefect and Head Boy.”

“Hey, those are the traits I fell in love with! You wouldn’t be you without them.”

“Hmm, you have a point there. I can’t imagine being another way.”

I look up at him. “And don’t you ever change your personality either.”

“I won’t,” he promises.

My partially exposed back makes me shiver. “Do you think I could borrow some of your pajamas? I’m freezing.”

“Of course, love.” He crosses the room and opens the top drawer of his dressing table. Bill hands me a pair of plaid pajamas a moment later. “They’re sure to be big on you; you’ll have to roll the pants up a few times.”

“I don’t mind. Thank you.” I go into the bathroom and splash my face with cold water. Once I’ve calmed down a bit, I button the soft flannel shirt over my camisole. Then I pull on the matching bottoms, which I roll up about four times.

Bill holds open the covers for me. “Let’s try this again, shall we? And no wandering hands if you please.”

I climb into bed. “I know… you don’t have to treat me like a naughty kid.”

His sea-green eyes are sparkling with amusement. “Hey, if the shoe fits.”

I swat him on the arm. “Enough teasing, thank you very much!”

He pulls me closer. “Are you feeling any warmer now?”

“Yes,” I reply, snuggling into him.

Bill murmurs a command and the bedside lamp goes out. I have never felt as safe and contented as I do right now. “Goodnight,” I whisper.

“G’night, love. Sweet dreams.”

The heat from his body and the soft thump of his heartbeat sends me to sleep within minutes.

*** . * . ***

When I wake in the morning, Bill is nestled against my back. His hand is resting protectively on my stomach. I smile as I recall last night’s dream. Bill and I were living together at Shell Cottage. It was obviously set many years in the future because I was pregnant (and Bill’s hair was much longer too). He was doting on me – kissing my round belly – and bringing me breakfast in bed. The scene then shifted to Christmas at the Burrow. When I opened Molly’s gift, I found a tiny knitted dress inside. Bill and I were having a baby daughter.

_Oh, I hope it comes true_ , I think, placing my hand over his. He stirs at my touch.

“Is it morning already?” he mumbles sleepily.

“Yes, sweetheart. Happy Christmas.”

He returns the greeting and I roll over to look at him. “Did you sleep well?” I ask, smoothing his mussed hair.

Bill nods. “I don’t think I woke up once. What about you?”

“It’s the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a long time… no nightmares about my brother or the vaults.” Which made the lovely dream about us even more remarkable. But I decide to keep that to myself for now.

He tucks a stand of hair behind my ear. “I’m glad. You can stay over every night if you like.”

I smile. “I would. Very much.”

We cuddle for a few minutes longer until our rumbling stomachs drive us out of bed. Bill lets me use the bathroom first and I quickly brush my teeth because there’s no way I’m going to kiss him with morning breath.

I go into the common room while he washes up. It’s drafty and cold, so I use Incendio to start a roaring fire in the grate. I sit at the table overlooking the snowy grounds. The icy tree branches are sparkling underneath the pale sunlight.

When Bill joins me, he touches his wand to the table and orders us a pot of coffee. One of the perks of being Head Boy is having breakfast in his common room on the weekends. But since it’s winter break and hardly anyone is staying at the castle, the House Elves have extended their magic for the entire holiday. Bill orders a full English breakfast, but I opt for cinnamon porridge and buttered toast.

“Time to open our gifts!”

Bill hands me a small, red velvet box. My stomach gives a little leap because I know that it must be jewelry. I lift the lid and find a delicate gold necklace with a starburst pendant. There’s a small opal in the center, surrounded by glittering crystals.

“Oh Bill, it’s so pretty! Thank you!”

There’s a slight blush on his cheeks. “You’re welcome. It isn’t new or anything… it belonged to my grandmother.”

“That makes me love it even more! But is it really okay to give this to me? Shouldn’t it be Ginny’s?”

“She’s the one who helped me choose it. Gin will have plenty of family heirlooms – she doesn’t mind sharing with you.”

The generosity and warmth of the Weasley family never ceases to amaze me. “Will you put it on for me?” I ask, sweeping my hair aside. Bill’s fingers brush against the nape of my neck as he does up the clasp. I glance down at the star pendant. “It reminds me of the meteor shower we saw this summer.”

“I thought the same thing.” He smiles at me. “I suppose it was always meant to be yours.”

“You are the sweetest, most thoughtful boyfriend in the world,” I say, giving him a lingering kiss.

He opens my gift a minute later. “Woah, this is a runic protection bracelet, isn’t it? I saw one of these in Diagon Alley last year!”

“I know, Charlie told me about it.” The brown leather band is embossed with runic symbols that will protect the wearer against minor curses.

He grins at me. “Thank you, (Name) – I’ll never take it off.”

We open the gifts from my parents next. Bill receives a book on Egyptian curses (I told them about his interests) and I receive a stationary set in a fancy wooden case that includes parchment, notebooks, and a fountain pen with different colored inks.

Molly has sent us a basket of homemade sweets. I sample everything, but my favorite is the chocolate-peppermint fudge. Bill has a new moss green sweater with a gold ‘W’ on it. I’m thrilled when I open a lumpy package to find my very own Weasley sweater inside (mine is a pretty shade of periwinkle blue). I run a finger over my initial and beam at Bill.

“I feel like a part of your family now!”

“You are, and someday we’ll make it official,” he says, making my heart skip a beat.

Something crinkles inside the sweater. I pull out a handmade card. On the outside is a stick figure drawing of me and Ginny standing in front of an evergreen tree. The message inside is even sweeter because of all the childish misspellings.

**…**

_Deer (Name),_

_Happee Krismiss! I hope you like Bill’s gift._

_I helpt pik it out so its also frum me._

_Will you spend Krismiss at the Burrow next yeer?_

_That is my speshul wish._

_I luv my bruthers but having a big sistur is varee nice._

_Pleez rite bak to tell me if you can._

_Luv, Ginny_

**…**

“This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” I say, holding out the card for Bill to read.

He chuckles. “Leave it to Ginny to ask you before I can.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever received an invitation a year in advance, but of course I’ll come to the Burrow for Christmas.”

Bill drapes his arm around me. “We could spend New Year with your parents.”

I smile at him. “I’d love that.”

“It’s a promise then.”

That’s the thing about Bill… when he says something, I know that he means it with his whole heart.


	6. Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long hiatus – I was working on other writing projects, but I’ll be able to update more frequently now. There is a sex scene towards the end of the chapter. It’s not explicit, but if you’re not comfortable with this situation, you can easily skip over that paragraph. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!

_Year: Summer 1989_

_Summary: Imagine going camping with Bill_

*** . * . ***

I love everything about the Burrow… the tall, crooked house held up by magic, the sprawling green lawn dotted with dandelions, the funny gnomes running through the spacious garden, and the lively atmosphere of being around a large family. I look up at the cloudless blue sky and think what a beautiful day it is for Bill’s graduation party. The garden smells of freshly cut grass, sweet honeysuckle vines, and the delicious home-cooked meal set out on the farmhouse table.

Ginny and Ron grab my hands. “We want you to sit between us!”

“Okay.” I let them pull me towards a bench.

There’s a feast of ham and cheese pie, boiled potatoes with green beans, buttery rolls, and corn on the cob. Mr. Weasley asks me how my O.W.L’s went and I say: “Pretty well, I think.” Bill got excellent grades on his N.E.W.T’s, which wasn’t a surprise considering how much time he spent studying for them.

“I’m glad school is over with. Now I can focus on becoming a curse-breaker.” Bill is starting at Gringotts on Monday, but he still has about eight months of training ahead of him. “Traveling abroad is going to be so amazing!”

As happy as I am for Bill, there’s also a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. _I’ll be left behind while he goes on adventures without me._ Knowing this makes me feel lonely. My thoughts must be written upon my face because Charlie gives me a reassuring smile from across the table. I cheer up a bit when Mrs. Weasley brings out bowls of strawberry shortcake with whipped cream.

Everyone is full after dinner, so we laze around the garden until we can move again. The kids talk us into playing hide-and-seek. When it comes time for us to hide, Bill whispers: “I know the perfect place.” He takes me through the meadow and down to the pond. I spot a huge willow tree with long, trailing branches that reach the ground.

“Is that it?” I ask.

“Yep. Come on.” We hurry over to our hiding spot. Bill pushes the branches aside. “After you.” The soft green light makes it feel like another world. Bill follows behind me and the curtain of foliage swings back, concealing us from view. “I’ve wanted to be alone with you all day,” he murmurs, pulling me close.

Bill and I are too busy snogging to notice anything else. The awful stench of a dung bomb rudely interrupts us. We spring apart, coughing as we stumble from the now desecrated sanctuary. Fred and George are out there hooting with laughter.

“You little cretins!” Bill dashes after them, but they’re too fast for him to catch. The twins are still snickering over their prank as they escape through the meadow. Bill shakes his head. “Sorry. I should have known they’d do something like that.”

“It’s fine,” I say, slipping my arm around his waist.

He drapes his around my shoulder. “We should go somewhere – just the two of us. What do you think about a camping trip?”

 “I’d love it,” I reply without hesitation. “When can we go?”

“Sometime in July.”

We certainly deserve a break after such a stressful school year. The only fun I had was during my sixteenth birthday party a few months back. But we don’t have to worry about anything right now… we can just focus on enjoying our time together.

*** . * . ***

It’s a Saturday in July and we’re eating lunch at a pub near my house. I lied and told my parents that a group of us are going camping. They’re very fond of my boyfriend, but they still think of me as their little girl. Bill, on the other hand, was honest with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about us being alone together.

“And you’re sure they’re fine with it?” I ask him.

“Yeah… I mean, we have been dating for about a year and a half now, so they were probably expecting something like this. I still got lectured about safety and being responsible though. I know my face was bright red the whole time.”

The image makes me laugh. “Well, it was brave of you to tell them.”

“I just want my parents to see me as an adult, you know? I want them to respect me.”

“Yeah, I understand. Hopefully my mum and dad will start seeing me that way too.”

“I’m sure they will. Just give it some time.”

We pay for our food and then find a secluded place to Apparate. When I open my eyes, the majestic beauty of Snowdonia National Park nearly takes my breath away. Before me are lush emerald valleys, craggy mountain ranges, and sparkling blue lakes.

“Wow! You picked the best location.”

He smiles at me. “I’m glad you like it. I wanted us to go someplace we’ve never been before.”

It’s quite windy, so I lend Bill one of my scrunchies. Once he secures his shoulder-length hair into a low ponytail, we adjust our backpacks and head down the hill. Both of us are wearing sturdy hiking boots and waterproof jackets.

There’s a unique tranquility to the Welsh landscape that I’ve never experienced anywhere else. The only sounds I can hear are birds singing and the wind blowing through the grass and trees. Civilization doesn’t seem to exist out here.

 Once we get down to the valley, we find a rough cobblestone path that runs alongside a trickling stream. There are purple heather blossoms growing nearby and Bill stops to pick some for me. I hold the bouquet up to my nose, breathing in their sweet fragrance.

After about an hour of hiking, we come upon a ruined tower. “Let’s take a break,” Bill suggests. We sit on a low stone wall and gulp down our bottled water. Once we’ve rested for a bit, we poke around in the ruins. I take a few photos and then we’re on our way again.

We find the perfect campsite two hours later. Bill and I set up the tent on the banks of a small lake. “Here, come inside and tell me what you think,” he says. It’s a magical tent of course, and the inside looks like a one-room log cabin. There’s even a fireplace.

“This is great! I’m glad we don’t have to rough it like Muggles.”

“Yeah, it was cool of Nathan to lend it to us.”

Nathan is a twenty-two-year-old curse-breaker and one of Bill’s trainers. I met him a few weeks ago when he took us out to dinner. Hearing his exciting stories has made me more determined than ever on becoming a professional curse-breaker.

I walk over to the kitchenette area and peek inside the fridge. Bill has stocked it with enough food to last the weekend.

“There’s a bathroom too, right?”

“Yes, in the corner,” he replies, pointing it out to me.

I excuse myself. The bathroom is small, but it has a toilet, sink, and shower.

Bill is resting on the bed when I get out. “Need a nap already?” I tease.

He smiles. “No, just testing out the mattress.”

“Is it comfortable?”

“See for yourself.”

I stretch out beside him. “Not bad.” For a moment we don’t speak, and the air is heavy with anticipation. We both know what this trip means for our relationship.

Bill breaks the silence. “I’m sweaty. Do you want to go swimming?”

“Definitely. I’ll change into my suit.”

Despite the sunshine, the water is freezing. We only manage to stay inside a few minutes. I perform drying charms on us, but we’re still shivering with cold. Bill wraps a plaid blanket around my shoulders and uses his wand to start a blazing fire.

“Let me under there too,” he says, teeth chattering. I hold the blanket open for him and we huddle together, trying to get warm. “That was really unpleasant. I’m sorry I suggested it.”

“It’s okay, Bill. At least we can brag about swimming in an ice-cold mountain lake now.”

He laughs. “I suppose you’re right.”

When our body temperatures have returned to normal, we go back inside to change.

“How about sausages and baked beans for dinner?”

“Sure, sounds good,” I agree.

The cabin has a stove, but we cook our food over the campfire instead. For whatever reason, a meal always seems to taste better outside in the fresh air.

*** . * . ***

Bill and I are laying on a blanket, gazing up at the most magnificent sky full of stars. Because there’s no light pollution from any nearby cities, we can see the milky way. A sense of peace steals over me and I reach for Bill’s hand, lacing my fingers with his. We stay outside for another hour – taking in the unforgettable sight, and speaking softly about the future. We’ve discussed our dreams before of course, but it seems more honest tonight. I’m sure the beautiful surroundings have something to do with it.

“Shall we get ready for bed now?” he whispers.

“Yes.”

I don’t feel nervous as I clean up in the bathroom. I was a little afraid when I tried to seduce him before, but I’m ready now. I pull a silk nightie over my head and fix my hair. Then I step into the main room and find Bill standing in front of the fire. His only item of clothing is a pair of light blue boxer shorts slung low upon his hips. I pause to admire the broadness of his shoulders… the defined muscles of his back. I come up behind him and slip my arms around his waist. He exhales as I press a kiss to his bare skin. When I let go of him, Bill turns to face me. Smiling, he takes my hand in his and brushes his lips across my knuckles like a knight from the medieval era.

“Thank you for being here with me, (Name).”

The sweet gesture brings tears to my eyes. I blink them away and lead him over to the bed. Shyly, we sit on the edge of the mattress. Then he cups my face between his hands and kisses me. For a while, that’s all we do. But it isn’t enough, and I tug him down on top of me. Our clothing eventually comes off and Bill explores my body, making me gasp with pleasure. There is some pain when we join together, but he moves slowly, and we find our own rhythm. He cries out a minute later and slumps against me. I embrace his trembling body, feeling a surge of love for him. We lay entwined… floating in a haze of euphoria.

“That was worth the wait, huh?” Bill asks, voice husky and breathless.

I run my fingers through his damp hair. “Yes. You made my first time very special.”

“It was my first time too.”

“What? Really?”

He lifts his head from my chest, eyes shining with amusement. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Well, you’ve dated other girls, and you knew what you were doing. I guess I just assumed that you were experienced.”

He grins. “Nope. We were both virgins.”

I return his smile. “I’m glad.”

Bill rolls onto his side, bringing me with him. I tuck my head near his collarbone.

“I love you so much,” I murmur.

“I love you too, (Name).” He kisses my forehead. “I won’t ever forget this night. Seeing the stars and being here with you like this… I’ve never been this happy before.”

“I feel the same way.”

And I know that this memory will fill my head when I’m without him at Hogwarts. _Even when we’re apart, we’ll always have this perfect moment._ The thought comforts me. For now, it’s more than enough.


	7. Missing You

_A/N: You can listen to the Bill x MC mixtape I put together on **[SPOTIFY](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/15fu4CDEX9pwCkCyeJIaYS?si=8bCrU5SlRMWfDHFSD0QUpw)**_

__

_Year: August-September 1989 (your 6th year)_

_Summary: Imagine going to Hogwarts without Bill_

*** . * . ***

The Weasleys invite me to stay with them a week before the new school term begins. Bill has to work of course, but at least we’re able to spend the evenings together. He surprises me by taking off the entire day of August 31st. We go to the orchard in the early afternoon and just lay around on a blanket. The song  _‘Under the milky way’_ by The Church is playing softly on my portable radio as we kiss. Bill doesn’t go any further though since we both know that his younger siblings might be around.

He lets out a frustrated sigh and rolls onto his back. “Someday I’ll have my own flat and we won’t have to keep stopping ourselves like this.”

I smooth the furrow in his brow and run my finger along his cheekbone, tracing the golden freckles that I only ever see in the summertime. “I hope you never grow a beard.”

He chuckles. “Well you might get your wish because I’ve never had much facial hair. I can grow a bit on my chin, but that’s about it.”

“Good because your face is much too beautiful to cover up.”

Bill’s mouth quirks into a smile. “As a man, shouldn’t I be called handsome?”

“No, because when I hear that word, I think of a thirty-something man wearing a suit.”

His eyes search mine. “I’ll be that old someday. Will you still love me then?”

I cradle his cheek in my hand. “I’ll always love you.”

He looks relieved to hear it, which I find a bit odd considering just how often I tell him so. It makes me wonder if he’s feeling insecure about a long-distance relationship. I nearly ask him, but he ends up speaking first.

“Come here, (Name),” he says, moving onto his side and holding his arm open for me. “I want to hold you.”

I snuggle closer. “I’m going to miss being with you like this.”

“I know, love.” There’s a sadness in his sea-green eyes. “I have no idea how I’ll even manage the separation.”

I give him a soft kiss. “You’ll be okay. You won’t even have time to be lonely.”

“I will at night. You’ve spoiled me this week by sneaking into my room and falling asleep beside me.”

I smile. “Should I not have done that?”

“No, I’m glad you did… it’s just going to be harder for me to sleep on my own now.”

Bill slumps down and rests his forehead against my chest, clutching me around the waist. He doesn’t often show this needy side to me, but I enjoy babying him since no one else does.

I run my fingers through his silky hair. “Just think of all the nights we’ve spent together. That helps comfort me whenever we’re apart.”

“Okay,” he murmurs.

This moment of intimacy is interrupted a few minutes later when Fred and George start squirting us with Muggle water guns. “You damn brats!” he bellows, searching for his wand to jinx them with. But the twins zoom off on their brooms before he’s able to.

I just laugh it off. “Honey, calm down.”

“No, that’s the last bloody straw! We’re going somewhere right now to get away from them.”

“Let’s go to Shell Cottage,” I suggest, standing up.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea.” We gather up our things and Bill Apparates us onto the beautiful beach. He quickly strips down to his boxer shorts. “Race you to the water,” he calls over his shoulder, giving me a cheeky grin.

I pull my dress over my head, kick off my sandals, and run after him. The water is cold, though not nearly as bad as the lake in Snowdonia was. Bill lifts me up and I hook my legs around his waist, laughing. We splash around for a bit, but when things get heated, we go back to the beach. There’s something rather special about making love under the wide blue sky. I know this will be a shining memory for us to cherish during the lonely weeks ahead.

*** . * . ***

The platform is bustling with students and fussing family members. Mrs. Weasley starts in on Fred and George almost right away. “You two better behave yourselves!”

“We will, mum,” they chime in unison. But I think we all know that’s a lie.

Ginny tugs on my sleeve and I kneel down to give her a hug. “I can’t wait until Christmas break,” she tells me.

“Me either, Gin."

I also receive hugs from Ron and Mrs. Weasley. My heart gives a painful lurch as Bill meets my eyes. I don’t want to say goodbye to him. He envelopes me in his strong arms and I cling to him almost desperately. The idea of not seeing him at school anymore brings tears to my eyes.

“I love you so much, (Name),” he murmurs into my hair. When we pull back a minute later, he uses his fingertips to wipe my tears before they have a chance to spill down my cheeks. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. We’ll see each other on the first Hogsmeade weekend.”

I let out a shaky breath. “It just seems so far away.”

Bill cups my face in his hands and gives me the sweetest, most heartbreaking goodbye kiss. “I miss you already,” he whispers, resting his forehead against mine. “You’d better leave now, or I might Disapparate away with you.”

I smile. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Bill steps out of my embrace and reaches into the pocket of his leather jacket. He holds out a mixtape with a red heart drawn around our initials (I left one for him on his bedside table).

“Thanks, sweetie. I’ll listen to it on the way there.” I tuck the cassette into my bag.

Bill’s eyes look past me. “Oi, Charlie! Come over here and take (Name) on the train.”

“You trying to get rid of me?” I ask, feeling hurt.

“Nah, Bill just wants you to leave before he starts crying,” Charlie explains. “I give him approximately one minute until he loses control. Believe me, you don’t want to see that – his face goes all blotchy. It’s not a pretty sight.”

He punches him lightly on the upper arm. “Stop giving away my secrets, little brother.”

“I’ll tell you loads more embarrassing things about him later on,” Charlie whispers.

Bill slips his hand in mine. I turn back to him and see a look of painful vulnerability in his eyes. Charlie is right: Bill is close to tears. “We’ll be fine,” I assure him. “Don’t worry, okay?”

He nods. “Bye, (Name).” His voice is husky and filled with emotion.

I give him a brave smile. “See you in October.” And then I let go of his hand and walk away from him. I nearly turn around when I get to the train, but Charlie gives me a little prod in the back. I climb up the steps. _Don’t you dare cry until you get into a compartment_ , I tell myself as I make my way down the narrow aisle. I hear Rowan call my name and I hurry inside. Penny wraps me in a perfumed hug as I burst into tears. It takes me several minutes to calm down. Tonks hands me a wad of tissues so I can blow my nose.

“The train’s starting to move,” Rowan says. “You should probably wave goodbye to Bill now. He’s just as miserable as you are.”

I go over to the window and see my boyfriend sitting on the ground; his long legs are drawn up to his chest, and his bowed head shields his expression from view. I lower the window and shout his name. He looks up – face flushed with tears. “I love you, babe!”

Bill’s face splits into a grin. I can hear some wolf whistles, which only makes him go redder. And then I lose sight of him as the train pulls away from the station.

“All right, (Name)?” Tonks asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah,” I reply.

“That was some display,” Tulip says. “I’m pretty sure everybody heard you yell like that.”

I shrug. “I don’t really care. I just wanted to cheer Bill up.”

Penny offers me a Cadbury bar when I sit beside her. I thank her, unwrap it, and take a bite. The creamy chocolate makes me feel a little better. When Charlie enters our compartment, I suddenly remember that I’m meant to be patrolling the train. But he can see that I’m in no fit state to do so.

“Don’t worry about it, (Name). If anyone asks where you are, I’ll tell them you’re ill.”

“Thanks, Charlie.”

“No problem,” he replies, giving us a wave before sliding the door closed.

My friends try to include me in their conversations, but my heart’s just not in it. I apologize for being distant and mopey.

“It’s fine,” Tonks replies. “You don’t have to force yourself.”

“Why don’t you listen to your mixtape? It might cheer you up,” suggests Rowan.

“Yeah, think I will.” I get out my Walkman and headphones. When I open the case, I see that Bill has written out the track list on the inside sleeve. I read over it.

**Side A**

  1. Breathe – The Cure
  2. In your eyes – Peter Gabriel
  3. I melt with you – Modern English
  4. Sweet child o’ mine – Guns N’ Roses



**Side B**

  1. One in a million – The Romantics
  2. Heaven – Bryan Adams
  3. Lovesong – The Cure
  4. Faithfully – Journey



I pop the cassette in and press play. Smiling, I close my eyes as the first song takes me back to our slow dance at the Yule Ball. That’s really when it all began for us…

*** . * . ***

Charlie asks me how I’m holding up during our Care of Magical Creatures lesson on the following week.

“I’m managing,” I reply. “What about you?”

He shrugs. “Alright, I s’pose. The twins are being right pains in the arses though. I wish Bill was here to keep them in line.”

“If he were, he’d probably have an ulcer by the end of the year.”

Charlie laughs. “Yeah, I expect you’re right about that.”

“So what about your promise?” His brow furrows in confusion. “You said you’d tell me more embarrassing things about Bill.”

He grins. “Right, I did say that. Well, he spends ages getting ready in the bathroom. This includes singing off-key in the shower and piling on a ridiculous amount of hair products. Yes, a lot of time goes into those perfect locks of his.” I let out a giggle and Charlie smirks at me. “He mumbles in his sleep too, which I’m sure you already know about.” My face goes hot and he laughs. “No, but in all seriousness, my brother can be very insecure. I’d say that’s his best kept secret. Bill’s worried that some bloke will try to steal you away. He asked me to keep an eye on Diego for him.”

I roll my eyes. “Diego flirts with everyone – he doesn’t fancy me in particular. And as for other guys, I doubt that anyone would try to ask me out. The whole school knows that Bill and I are in a serious relationship.”

“Long-distance doesn’t mean much to some blokes. You’re attractive and popular, so it’s bound to happen eventually.”

“Bill isn’t the only one who’s insecure,” I admit after a moment of silence. “I’m worried about him meeting a gorgeous curse-breaker who he can’t resist.”

Charlie shakes his head. “Never gonna happen, (Name). My brother is crazy about you – not to mention that he’s way too noble to even look at another girl. Trust me on this.” He pauses. “I miss having him around too, you know. Bill is probably my best mate. I can tell him just about anything, so not having him around is tough.”

I pat him on the arm. “I know it’s not the same, but you can always talk to me if something is bothering you. And I don’t mind if you gush about dragons either.”

He beams at me. “Thanks! I’ll return the favor and let you gush about Bill. But no girl talk, okay? I have my limits when it comes to all that mushy stuff.”

I laugh. “Okay, Charlie. I appreciate your generous offer.”

He slings an arm around my shoulders. “That’s what mates are for.”

*** . * . ***

**Bonus Scene:**

Bill is not fond of Mondays, but (Name’s) mixtape helps to wake him up during his morning shower. He belts out the lyrics to one of the tracks. “I’ve had the time of my life, no I’ve never felt this way before, yes I swear it’s the truth, and I owe it all to you.”

He soaps up his hair using strawberry-scented shampoo, doing a little dance as he hums along to the parts he doesn’t know. Side A ends just as he shuts off the water. Bill wipes his body down, steps out of the tub, and wraps the towel around his hips. He makes sure his hands are dry before turning the tape over _._ He grins as _‘Cherish’_   by Madonna comes on. It’s one of his absolute favorites.

Bill wipes the steam from the mirror, sprays his hair with Ginny’s ‘no more tangles,’ and gently combs through his wet strands while singing along. “Cherish the thought of always having you here by my side, oh baby I cherish the joy – you keep bringing it into my life (I’m always singing it), cherish your strength – you got the power to make me feel good (and baby I), perish the thought of ever leaving – I never would.”

He continues to style his hair during the rest of the song, using quite a few potions to make it sleek and shiny. When _‘Circle in the sand’_   starts playing, an image of them making love on the beach pops into his mind. Bill smiles dreamily as he recalls (Name’s) glistening skin… the way her legs felt wrapped around his waist… the little moan she gave when he—

BANG! BANG! BANG!

He shrieks and drops a jar of face cream onto the floor, which shatters upon impact.

“Oi, get out of the bloody bathroom!” Ron shouts over the music. “I have to go RIGHT NOW!”

Bill heaves a sigh and magics up the mess using Reparo. “I really need my own flat,” he grumbles, switching the tape off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the tracklist for MC’s mixtape to Bill:
> 
> Side A  
> 1\. True blue – Madonna  
> 2\. Lost in your eyes – Debbie Gibson  
> 3\. Time of my life – Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes  
> 4\. When I think of you – Janet Jackson
> 
> Side B  
> 5\. Cherish – Madonna  
> 6\. Circle in the sand – Belinda Carlisle  
> 7\. Time after time – Cyndi Lauper  
> 8\. Feelings of forever – Tiffany
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing that bonus scene xD Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
